bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1982–1999, 2005–2006, 2010–2012, 2017–2019 | first = August 4, 1982 | last = July 4, 2019 | family = Grayson | alias = | birthname = | born = Zoe Maxine Drake | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Jeremy Howard (1996) Dustin Rayburn (1997–1999, 2006–2017) | romances = Rory Hudson Shawn Robinson Gordon Mitchell Blade Savage | father = Razor Jerome | mother = Lorie Drake | stepfather = Peter Ingram (1987–1989) Brendan Spencer (1990–1991) Alistair Cambias (1998) Nicholas Grayson (2000–2001) | stepmother = Amelia Kane (1983–1994) | brothers = Quentin Grayson | sisters = | halfbrothers = Hunter Grayson Rome Grayson | halfsisters = | sons = Wyatt Grayson | daughters = Teagan Rayburn | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Emory Grayson | granddaughters = Abigail Grayson | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Emory Drake | grandmothers = Bernadette Jerome Maxine Drake | nephews = | nieces = Maxine Grayson Jordan Grayson | uncles = Nicholas Grayson | aunts = Vicki Porter Vivian Winters | cousins = Terence Grayson Nikki Grayson Adonis Grayson Cordelia Porter Joey Grayson Grayson Porter Spencer Winters Marina Grayson | relatives = }} Zoe Maxine Rayburn (née Grayson; formerly Drake; previously Mitchell) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Zoe is an original creation for the revamped series and is the daughter of Razor Jerome and Lorie Drake introduced in the summer of 1982. At the time, Zoe is thought to be the daughter of her uncle Nicholas Grayson as her father is posing as Nick. Razor's blatant favor to Zoe over Nick's children Nikki and Terence leads Nick's ex-wife running away with them. She and her twin brother Quentin are the oldest grandchildren of Grayson patriarch, Terry Grayson. Unlike her other siblings, and cousins, Zoe is the only one of Grayson grandchildren to grow up onscreen. Zoe love for her uncle Nick and her strained relationships with her parents, Razor and Lorie are central to the character's storyline. As a teenager, Zoe falls in love with Rory Hudson and the romance is plagued by Molly Kiriakis's schemes to break them up. They split in early 1991 after Zoe learns Nick isn't her father and she is raped by high school janitor Oscar Shapiro. After a year away, Zoe returns with her best friend Faith Newman and after a failed attempt to reunite with Rory, she falls in love with Dustin Rayburn. However, the couple are torn apart when Nikki lies about Dustin fathering her son Trey. Storylines 1982–1991 Zoe is introduced in the summer of 1982 as the previously unknown daughter of Nicholas Grayson. Zoe's arrival upsets her grandmother Valerie as she discovers that Zoe's grandfather Terry paid Zoe's mother and grandmother to keep her away. The revelation ultimately leads to the couple's divorce. However, Nick's blatant favoritism of Zoe over her "siblings", Nikki and Terence leads to his own divorce from their mother Yolanda. As Nick shuns the twins, he moves heaven and earth to make Zoe happy which upsets his family and his new wife Amelia. Amelia fears Nick will do the same to their future children if the relationship doesn't work out. In 1986, Zoe rejects her estranged mother Lorie Drake when she surfaces in Jericho City. Despite Zoe's rejection, Lorie plans to sue for custody of the girl as Nick is suffering from amnesia. Lorie's efforts reveal that Zoe is not Nick's biological child, but rather the daughter of his twin brother Razor Jerome who'd been masquerading as Nick in the early 1980s. Despite the revelation, Nick continues to raise Zoe as his own. In 1988, Zoe starts high school and befriends Faith Newman and Molly Katsopolis. On November 13, 1990, when Zoe is studying late at the library, Oscar comes to lock up. He is clearly drunk so Zoe agrees to keep quiet and help him secure the building. However, Zoe is horrified when Oscar forces himself on her. Zoe struggles to be intimate with Rory which upsets him. At a back to school party in January 1991, Zoe gets high and kisses Shawn Robinson. Rory interrupts them and attacks Shawn accusing him of taking advantage of Zoe. Rory wants to fix their relationship but Zoe blindsides him when she announces that she is moving to Atlanta with with Maxine. Unbeknownst to her loved ones, Zoe is pregnant. 1992–1999 Zoe reappears in January 1992, having been arrested for underage drinking. She is furious with her best friend Faith for getting her parents involved to bail her out. When Lorie and her biological father Razor Jerome come to the station, Zoe rejects him and wants to see Nick. Zoe returns to school, confronts Oscar and blackmails him into leaving town. After the confrontation, a distraught Zoe tells Lorie about the baby, that she gave up for adoption. 2005–2006 Zoe returns in December 2005 with her two daughters, Maxine and Jordan. She summons Nikki and Jeremy to a seedy motel where she reveals that she is running from an abusive relationship. Nikki tries to get Zoe to come home but she refuses fearing her fiancée Blade would find her there. Zoe is furious when Gordon shows up at her motel and invites her to live with him. However, she reluctantly agrees to move in with him knowing Blade has no knowledge of their connection. On Christmas day, Zoe, Maxine and Jordan are discovered by Gordon's wife Phyllis and she leaves him. 2010–2012 In June 2010, Zoe returns to town after her mother contacts her. 2017 In 2017, Zoe visits Nick in his dreams to help him come to terms with her and Razor's deaths and helps him to understand that the plane crash was not his fault. She also convinces her brother Ray to her come into the afterlife when he falls into a coma. Development Creation and background Personality Relationships References External links Category:Grayson family Category:Olson family Category:Characters introduced in 1982 Category:1974 births Category:2017 deaths